Why?
by Dragon Fairies
Summary: What happens when Sesshoumaru dies in battle, but effects someone you wouldn't expect. All out emotional breakdown that makes that person snap. Chapter 3 is slightly fixed up.
1. Leading up

What happens when Sesshoumaru dies during the battle against Naraku? What happens when hidden emotions come to the surface? Kagome is trying to hide the fact that she doesn't care for Inuyasha the way she thought. She ran away for a while. Then returned different but her friends couldn't tell how. Sesshoumaru joins the group shortly there after. How will these unattended emotions arise? Will the group figure them out? Can they help Kagome? (I suck at summaries)

Why?

We had been fighting for hours, and I found that all I could think about was how I didn't want him to get hurt. And how I shouldn't be here with my condition. As I fought not just to protect my self but what I carried inside me as well I couldn't help but think that he would never know about his child.

When I finally finished off the batch of demons attacking me, and saw no more coming, I turned to watch the main battle. It was Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha Kagura vs. Naraku. I knew that I would become a lure, Naraku will capture me then torture me to make Inuyasha mad, but he will not know that the stotic Taiyoukia will take the most offence. For I am his mate but will be separated from him after this battle.

It seemed that the battle was turning to our favor, but then Naraku shot one of his tentacles out and strait through Sesshoumaru. A blood-curdling scream filled the night air. It wouldn't have been that bad, but Naraku's tentacles were thick and had thick sharp thorns. I wanted to believe he would be fine, but I couldn't cause I could feel his soul slipping away.

Normal POV

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kagome screamed as if her life depended on it.

That one scream stopped all the fighting and every one left conscious and able to move moved away from the pissed off miko, except for a cocky Naraku. Then the two shards in Kouga's legs came out of his legs and went to Kagome. She was now 9 inches above ground, and she was glowing silver color. She was no longer wearing her normal attire, but wearing a dazzling black fighting kimono with the western crest on it, a white dog and a gray wolf. Her hair was longer and the darkest black, her bangs came down to her chin covering one eye and were a silver white color. She had grayish silver eye shadow. Her eyes were closed so her eye color couldn't be seen.

The chain and jar that held Kagome's shards shattered. Then in front of her the shards melded together. Then the large chunk of the Shikon ripped its self out of Naraku's chest with a scream of pain. The closer the chunk got to Kagome the purer it was, finally the chunk joined the rest of its fellow shards. When all of the shards were melded together the Shikon shown white then entered Kagome's body. A bright silver light shone and when it disappeared Kagome was standing on firm ground again. Her eyes opened to show Silver depths staring out instead of the normal chocolate brown. She gave no emotion except loathing and hatred. Her eyes cold, so cold they made you shiver just being present.

"Naraku you shall pay for ever being born, for making my life miserable, for making every person here life's miserable." No emotion held in her voice. Her voice just as cold if not colder than her eyes. Every one kept backing away afraid she may turn on them.

"Oh and how do you suppose you're going to do that, Miko?" Naraku said as cocky as ever.

"That is for me to know, not you. Oh, I'm an elfish wolf, not a miko." She said in the same voice as if stating the obvious. "Now it's time for your death. Como un sueno ashi mabeo sabes que es asombroso kumono baruru como la vida parece suceder. (A/N: Look for Spanish translation at the bottom. The chant is really just rambling in Spanish and Japanese.)There was a flash of purple and every one who was against Naraku was healed, and alive, and Naraku gone.

That was the last the feudal team ever saw of Kagome as she faded, going back to her time.

Two Years later Future

"Mommy?" said a little boy.

"Yes, Kenmaru what is it?" Called the woman washing the dishes.

"There's a funny looking man in the shrine." Yelled a panting Kenmaru.

"You shouldn't say that. You're probably funnier looking than he is."

"Nuh-uuuuhhhhh! He's got a purple crescent moon on his forehead, and white hair, and magenta stripes, and pointy ears, and a funny look'n suit."

"Oh my god. It couldn't be him." The woman started to shake._ I thought he was dead. I can't believe it._

The translation for the Spanish is.

Como un Sue no- like a dream

Sabes que es asombroso- On the path of life we travel

Como la vida parece suceder- Like in a dream the future's never clear.

DIF: Like she said a bunch of rambling. Nothing really being said.

DFF: Please review. TTFN


	2. Heartattack!

Why?

DFF: I'm updating because some one asked me to and seemed to like my story so thank Aya SL.

Aya SL: Sorry if it seemed short. If you want to read a longer fic read my fic Remember for Always. 

Miko Sorrow: I ment It was a multy-shot just very short, but it depends on how many reviews I get.

I dropt the dish I was holding, shattering it, ran out the door and up the steps. Kenmaru was already there when I got there, sitting in a tree. I looked around, but saw nothing.

"Kenmaru that's not funny. Are you trying to give me a heart attack, buddy?"

"Sorry mommy, but I still smell him in the shine."

"Track him down, but be slow enough for me."

"Ma'am yes, Ma'am." And with that he took off after the smell. _Quicker than Inuyasha._ Kenmaru was zigzagging back and forth so I knew that he was testing Kenmaru.

"Kenmaru come here for a second." Kenmaru was now in front of though he had been 20 ft away. "Kenmaru I want you to follow the sent as fast as you can and tackle the person you find and then howl like you just treed a coon. You got that?"

"Yes, I do have that." So he ran off I heard a thump, and a howl about thirty seconds later. I ran over to where Kenmaru was holding a man in a suit down.

"Would you like to call your son off me miss? He came out of nowhere and tackled me for no reason."

"Actually he did have a reason."

"What would that be?"

"You left a zigzagging trail of your sent all over the place. Going to a place more than once signified you knew some one was fallowing you. So I told my son to fallow the trail as fast as he could, and then tackle them."

"Oh. I guess I tested both of you."

"Yes I believe you did, Fluff-butt."

"Why'd you leave us," He shook his head." Why'd you leave me?"

"It's not as if I had a choice in the matter. Also I thought you were dead."

"No I wasn't. You obviously don't know the side effects of your attack, so I'll tell you."

"Mommy who's this guy? I look a lot like him." True Kenmaru looked a lot like Sesshoumaru. Except Kenmaru's bangs were longer than his hair, which was an inch long, his bangs came down to his eyes signaling that he needed a hair cut. His eyes are silver. And his stripes go from a dark blue to magenta.

"He's your father."

DIF: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.(loud and evil) evil cliffie.(calm and quite)

DFF: I know it was short but reviews determine holong they are. Please review. I won't update until I have at least 3 reviews. TTFN.

DIF: SLFN.


	3. Camotion

DIF: Hi people I noticed I totally contradicted myself in this chapter and had some people look over it.

DFF: One being me. So enjoy.

Sesshoumaru's POV

_Ok he's my son. _"NANI! MY SON, AS IN I'M HIS FATHER?"

"Yes you're his father Sesshoumaru."

"I do look like him, don't I? But you said my Otou-san was dead Mommy."

_Curios, I don't remember Kagome being pregnant. This must be some other onna, but this onna looks exactly like her when she left… Wait! This onna's sent is spicier. _"I'm sorry I think we've both deceived ourselves into thinking the other was our mate. My Mate looked exactly like you, but your sent is different." _That should put her in her place. Show her that I'm not really her mate._

Tears welled up in the silver eyes onna when I said that. She shook her head in denial. "Sess you were dead when I was taken back here, so how would you know?"

"You do not address your superiors with that kind of disrespect. This is my mates property you must remove your self immediately."

"Nani, this is my property an my mother's before me. I changed at the last battle your death was the cause of my change." The onna was close to tears. She knew so much about the battle, and I saw no mask on her. Not to mention that the spicier sent was depression, but…

"I'm still wary. How do I know your not lying?"

"Would I call this my shine, if it were not? You ask foolish questions. You should be able to tell your mate by there smell." She was obviously irritated and even more depressed.

"Yes, but…"

"But nothing Sesshoumaru! I'm Kagome, your mate this is what I am a dark wolf elf of water and ice. Can't you accept that?" She was on the brink of tears. "Don't you love me or do I have to be a Miko for your love?" I was quiet and did not answer the onna, my Kagome. Which sent her over the edge, she started crying, falling to the ground.

"Mommy maybe he isn't daddy. Maybe this man only looks like him." The boy was about to cry himself and turned on me. "You hurt my mommy. You will pay for hurting her." I saw the boy's charm fall away and there stood a mini version of me. The boy couldn't have been a few weeks over two, and his face was cold emotionless except for anger and hatred. A boy whose every emotion showed upon his face just a few moments ago looked just like mine but it was icier. His hair was shorter than mine by far. And there on his forehead was the blue crescent moon of my clan and an orange tear drop hanging from the top point of his moon. "Your insolence has made my mother fall, but I will allow no man to dominate her." The boy said when all I wanted to do was go over to Kagome and console her.

DFF: Another evil cliffy. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! My sister has a question.

DIF: Yeah, I was wondering if I should put Bra in my DBZ fic. Here's the summary and a Piece of it. Now, this takes place in Mari Trunks' time, deal with it.

Summary: Gohan died and now I'm alone. That is until my mother made an announcement.

"Hey, Gohan. Just came to update you on the situation." I was alone now Gohan, my teacher, is dead and my mom was sick. "Mom's sick other wise the situation hasn't changed." With my respects given for the day I turned to leave, but stopped to listen when I heard the girl start to talk.


End file.
